


Never

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re sitting around a table in the bunker, the five of them: two hunters, a prophet, a tech genius, and an angel of the lord. It’s one of those nights where the hunt ended too late to go out afterwards and too early to go straight to bed. Charlie’s visiting for the week, taking some time to practice her hunting skills, and Kevin’s on break from Kansas State for the summer. It’s too hot to sit outside, and they’re all lazing inside where the basement cool is emanating from the cement walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nestingdean for the beta :)

“I don’t understand the purpose of this game, Dean.”

They’re sitting around a table in the bunker, the five of them: two hunters, a prophet, a tech genius, and an angel of the lord. It’s one of those nights where the hunt ended too late to go out afterwards and too early to go straight to bed. Charlie’s visiting for the week, taking some time to practice her hunting skills, and Kevin’s on break from Kansas State for the summer. It’s too hot to sit outside, and they’re all lazing inside where the basement cool is emanating from the cement walls.

“It’s simple. If you’ve done whatever the thing is, you put a finger down. If you haven’t, you take a shot. Not rocket science, Cas.” Dean hands him a bottle, smirking. “So you’re gonna need this.”

“Chill out, Dean.” Sam leans forward in his chair, earnest. “Cas, you don’t have to join in if you don’t want to.”

Cas shakes his head. “No, I’ll play.” He raises his hands, showing all ten fingers. “Who starts?”

Charlie smiles, showing teeth, and turns to Kevin. “Traditionally it’s youngest first, right? Kevin, you up for this?”

Kevin sighs. “You know they don’t even play this at colleges anymore, right?” But he raises his hands anyway. “Um, I’ve never been to Canada?”

Dean snorts. “Really, Kevin? Canada? Way to start the game off with a bang, dude.” He looks around the table and rolls his eyes. “Fine, give me the bottle.” He pours himself and Sam each a shot. Charlie looks pleased with herself, down to nine fingers, and Cas looks perplexed. “What’s up, Cas? Not a hard question. You ever been to Canada?”

Cas sighs, looking frustrated. “Not since it’s been known as Canada, no. But I spent quite some time there in what you’ve named the Cretaceous Period of history.”

Dean laughs and takes his shot. He’s in a good mood, and the burn of the whiskey only makes it better. “Sure, Cas. That can count.” He glances at Sam. “You’re up, bro.”

Sam smiles at Dean’s exuberance, shaking his head. “I’ve never, uh...” he glanced around the table at Kevin’s bored face, Charlie and Dean’s eager ones, and Cas’s intent stare, then focuses back on Dean with a grin. “I’ve never picked up a chick who turned out to be my teacher.”

“Ouch, dude-” Dean stops his complaint as he sees Charlie’s finger lower. “Wait a minute.” He points a finger at her. “Story time.”

Cas turns to Sam. “Is this part of the game?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “It is when you play with Dean.”

Charlie’s grinning at Dean. “Only if you tell first.”

He leans back in his chair, eyes twinkling. “We’d just moved to this new town, right? I was, what, 19?”

Sam let out a snort. “Try 16. I was in the sixth grade, I remember.”

Dean laughs. “Ok, I was 16, then, and we were at this restaurant-”

“Dad was away on a case and Dean dragged me out, and it was a school night-”

“Dude, who’s telling the story? And you loved getting to go out with me, you know it.” Dean points a finger at Sam and continues. “Anyway. We were in this restaurant, and Sammy gets up to find the bathroom, so I’m sitting there all alone, you know? And this chick comes up, she had to be about six feet tall, and asks if I’m new in town and sits down at the table-”

“-Meanwhile I’m fighting my way to the bathroom through a gigantic crowd of drunk, sweaty dudes with no help from my brother here-”

“-and she asks me if I’m staying in town, and I say yeah. She tells me she’d love to show me around-”

“-and that’s when I get back, they’re basically on each other’s laps at this point-”

“and I say sure, why not. The motel’s right next door so I give Sammy the key and my spare gun, send him back-”

“-remember I’m twelve, so that’s responsible-”

“Sam, you were a better shot at twelve than Dad, shut up. Anyway. She takes me back to her place, we have some fun and all, and she gives me her number and I head home because I can’t leave Sammy all night and I’ve got my first day of school in a few hours.” He grins and shakes his head. “I walk into homeroom in the morning and guess who’s standing up front?” His smile grows fond. “We had some fun that year, I can tell you that.” He shakes his head, lost in the memory for a moment, then jolts upright. “Wait, Charlie, you gotta spill.”

Charlie gives him a wide grin. “Pretty much the same story, except it was college and it was both my TAs for CS101. And that’s all I’ll say on it.” She takes a sip of her beer nonchalantly, ignoring Dean, Sam and Kevin’s dropped jaws and Cas’s confusion.

Dean let out a huge guffaw and held up his fist to Charlie. “You’re awesome.”

She grinned. “Yeah, I know.” She glanced around the table. “Cas, your turn.”

Cas smiles. “I have never been a child.”

“Seriously?” Dean shakes his head and puts a finger down. “Guess I’m up.” He looks around the table, noting Sam’s nine fingers and grinning. “I’ve never made out with a demon!” A quick kiss at the crossroads didn't count, he decided.

Sam makes a bitchface at Dean and puts down his ring finger. Cas frowns and lowers a finger as well and Dean’s grin falters, and he looks away. “Charlie?” he says gruffly. “You’re up.”

Charlie smiles serenely at all of them, and Dean suddenly remembers with a sinking feeling that she’s read all the Carver Edlund books.

“I’ve never had fanfiction written about me.” As Sam and Dean both groan, she turns to Cas. “You’re gonna have to take this one, too, Cas. Don’t know if you’ve been online recently, but you’re a hit.”

Kevin pipes up from next to her. “What are you talking about? Fanfiction?”

Charlie bursts into giggles. “Oh my god, he doesn’t know, does he?” She slides down her chair, overtaken by laughter.

“Know what?” asks Kevin, leaning forward.

Sam sighs, seeing Dean is not going to answer this one. “The last prophet, Chuck, he, uh... he had visions. Of our lives.”

“Man, that must have sucked,” says Kevin, shaking his head.

“Uh, yeah. But he, um, he wrote them into this series of books that I guess got kind of popular on the internet. Charlie found them and also found their... fans. Online.”

Charlie’s giggles had quieted somewhat, but at that she burst out again. “They- they write s-stories about Sam and Dean. Together.”

“Oh my god.” Kevin looks from Sam to Dean and back. “You guys are Sam and Dean? From Carver Edlund’s books?”

“Oh jesus, Kev, don’t tell me you’ve read that crap,” says Dean, dropping his face into his hands.

Kevin shakes his head. “Oh, no no no. Uh, I tried to read the start of one, I think it was called Mystery Place? Something like that?” Sam blanched at that, but Kevin continued. “The writing was so bad I couldn’t get more than ten pages in.” He sighs, looking down. “But Channing- my girlfriend- she loved them. She, uh, she wrote a bunch of stories online.” Suddenly his face paled. “She was -oh my god, she was writing stories about you and, and, and Cas!” he exclaimed, pointing at Dean. “De-stiel! Dean and Castiel. Oh my god. That’s what she was talking about! Oh my god.” He drops his head onto the table with a thump. “I have had either too much or not enough to drink for this, guys.”

“Turn it around, then, Kevin, because it’s your turn to ask a question.” Charlie’s still grinning, pleased with herself.

Kevin sighs and shakes his head. “Fine. I’ve never kissed a man. Can we all just get drunk now-” he stops as Cas lowers a finger, and they all turn to stare.

Dean’s first to speak. “Cas? You, uh, you wanna tell us the story on that?”

Cas smiles. “Certainly. While I was hiding with the tablet a man in Atlanta kissed me in a bar.” He smiled. “He was very lonely, but kind. Apparently men to kiss are difficult to find if you live in Georgia. There’s a taboo which has been incorrectly attributed to the Bible.” He shakes his head. “I told him he shouldn’t feel ashamed because my Father loves all love.”

The four others are silent, staring, until Charlie speaks up. “And, uh, did you like it?”

Cas nods. “It was pleasant enough.”

“All right then!” Dean sits up, shifting in his chair and looking everywhere but Cas. “Sam, you’re up again.”

Sam looks from Dean, to Cas, and back to Dean and decides it’s probably best to let whatever that was slide. “Um. Okay. Uh, I’ve never hacked a video game.”

Charlie glares at him and lowers a finger. Everyone else takes a shot.

\-----

Half an hour later, they’re all pretty drunk.

Kevin’s on the floor after seven shots, nearly passed out, but still proudly holding up his six fingers.

Sam’s sprawled across three chairs with just four fingers left.

Charlie’s on the couch with her head on Dean’s shoulder and they’re both playing an air guitar version of Smoke on the Water.

Cas has tipped over onto Dean’s other shoulder and is smiling lazily at nothing.

The game has been abandoned, but no one really noticed.

Sam stands and prods Kevin with a toe. “Kevin. Dude. You ok?”

Kevin nods, trying to push himself into a sitting position. “Think I had too much to drink, Sam.”

Sam grabs him under the arms and lifts, setting him on his feet. “Let’s get you to bed, kid.” He turns to Dean. “You good taking care of those two?”

Dean glances at Charlie, then Cas. “Yeah. See you in the morning, Sam.”

Sam waves and heads off, half-dragging a limp, muttering Kevin.

Charlie looks up at Dean with a wide smile. “Did I win?”

Dean snorts. “Not sure what winning this would look like, but I don’t think it was us.” He glances down at Cas, who’s fast asleep on his shoulder, and smiles fondly. “Might be Cas, though.”

Charlie glances from Dean to Cas. “Well.” She stands unsteadily, leaning on the wall behind her, and turns towards the door. “I’m gonna get to bed.” She meets Dean’s eyes. “You guys have a good night, all right?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, okay. See you in the morning, your highness.”

She laughs and heads down the hall.

Cas snorts and look up at him, suddenly awake. “Dean?” He tries to sit up and slides further down Dean’s chest, eyes widening in panic. “Dean I can’t sit up!”

“S’ok, Cas! You’re just a little buzzed, that’s all.”

Cas slips down lower, face falling as his body does as well. “I don’t like this, Dean,” he slurs. “I don’t like it at all. I can’t feel my body. Or the universe.” He turns and buries his face in Dean’s stomach. “At least I can still feel you, Dean.” His arms slide around Dean’s waist and he turns on his side. “That’s good.” His voice is muffled by Dean’s shirt, and he sighs, his warm breath tickling Dean’s navel.

Dean is frozen, hands hovering over Cas’s shoulder and head, but he’s really too drunk to worry much about propriety. His family is safe in the bunker, he’s got a whole bunch of really well-aged whiskey in the cabinet, and there’s a warm angel snuggled in his lap.

He’s not gonna complain.

He lowers his hands and runs his fingers through Cas’s hair as Cas mumbles into his stomach and pulls him tighter.

Dean smiles and leans his head back, wrapping his other arm around Cas’s shoulders tightly. Just as he dozes off, he thinks about how awkward he’ll find this sober and how much he really, really doesn’t care right now.


End file.
